Inevitable Betrayal
by i-embrace-OCD
Summary: Oneshot. Mai overhears Azula plotting to betray Zuko. She feels conflicted about telling him, confides in Ty Lee, and her friend gives her some advice. Maiko


**Author's Note: A Maiko oneshot. Post S2 finale, set in the grand palace that now belongs to Azula. It's just an idea, not what I think should or will happen in the third season. Just an idea! I repeat/clarify: this is a totally random Maiko oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mai crept along the deserted passageway, unnoticed and not missed by anyone else in the palace. She often left everyone else in search of something more interesting to attend to, but her wandering only occupied her time for a little while. It began to get boring after a little time passed with no one to shoot sardonic comments at.

Ba Sing Se was a horribly boring city. She absolutely hated it... but then, she hated a lot of things. This city in particular was one of the worst. The ornate palace, which was now occupied by Azula and whomsoever she felt worthy, wasn't Mai's choice living accomodations. She preferred the deep colors of reds and grays and blacks, colors that felt superior and threatening, but now she was surrounded in earthy tones. Azula was having the palace redone in Fire Nation colors and decorations, but not fast enough, in Mai's own opinion.

So there she was now, looking for something to do. She'd often gone down this passageway before because it was a peaceful safehaven from Azula's temper and Ty Lee's peppiness. No one ever found her here, and often she'd disappear into the room at the far end for hours, just sitting and thinking. There were a few books in there unrelated to information regarding the Earth Kingdom, so when she felt like reading something she simply went to her room. It was, in essence, _her room, _as she was the only one that ever occupied it.

She approached the door of the room, but stopped abruptly when she saw that it was slightly ajar. Then she heard the voices.

"But Azu-"

"_Princess _Azula," Azula's sharp voice corrected.

"My apologies, but Princess Azula... are you sure about this? Betraying your own brother?"

"Are you questioning me?"

Mai heard Azula's unfortunate companion gulp nervously. "No, Princess."

"That's what I thought." Mai pictured Azula giving her unfortunate companion a malicious glare.

"Princess Azula, _why_ -if you don't mind me asking- are you doing this?"

Mai could mentally see Azula arching an eyebrow and smiling ever-so-slightly at the man's interest in her plans. She even heard Azula chuckle softly. "Zuko is weak and gullible. He doesn't deserve to have the honor that he thinks has been restored to him. People with power, people with influence, people with dignity and respect- _they _are the ones who are worthy of honor. Not my stupid brother, my brother who has mingled with commoners and tainted the royal name, my brother who has brought nothing but humiliation to our family." She took a pause for dramatic effect. "After all of this, betrayal is a small punishment, don't you think? Personally I think death would be more fitting, but that'll be for our father to decide."

The tone of Azula's voice told Mai that she would probably exit the room soon, and Mai had little time to react. She practically threw herself back down the hall and into the main corridor, and then she heard Azula's footsteps walk out. They paused, uncertain, wondering if someone had listened to the conversation that had occurred.

They suddenly began again, walking toward the hallway's mouth, and Mai suddenly realized she'd been holding her breath. She exhaled hurriedly, then passed casually in front of Azula as if she were on her way somewhere.

"Mai? What're you doing on this side of the palace?"

Mai recognized a Dai Li agent as Azula's companion exited the room; he was sweating profusely. She then realized Azula had asked a question. "I'm on my way to the library," she replied. It was the only place of interest down the hall, and it was also the best thing she could come up with in her situation.

"Very well, then. Where's Ty Lee?"

Mai's insides relaxed. She didn't know _what _would have happened if Azula figured out she'd eavesdropped... "Probably hanging around in the courtyard bothering anyone unfortunate enough to cross her path."

Azula nodded. "Do you mind checking on her? I have some guests arriving and need to attend to some things, and I don't want her getting into trouble."

"Whatever," Mai mumbled. She turned around and headed in the opposite direction toward the courtyard where Ty Lee would surely be annoying someone at this time of day.

Indeed, Ty Lee _was_ in the courtyard. "Mai!" she cried, greeting her friend excitedly. She nearly toppled over (she was walking on her hands) in her rush to approach her company. "I'm so glad you're here! Listen, I've got something to tell you!"

Mai walked over to a nearby tree and slumped against it. Ty Lee thought watching the _grass_ grow was exciting. "What is it this time?" she asked, sounding disinterested. It didn't affect Ty Lee in the slightest.

"I was looking for you, okay? So I run into Azula and she tells me not to get into trouble, that she's got some guests coming for dinner. So I do some snooping around-"

"As usual," Mai interrupted.

"-and I find out that it's the governor of New Ozai. Your dad's coming for dinner, Mai! Isn't that exciting?"

_You think watching the grass grow is exciting, _Mai thought. She was about to satisfy her friend with a half-hearted nod and sarcastic remark, but a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned to see Zuko walking along the wall of the palace. A million thoughts raced through Mai's head; then she realized something. _Wait a minute... Azula's planning to betray him. I should tell him. _

Ty Lee was staring at her, a confused expression on her face. Mai was hurriedly trying to decide if she should tell Zuko what she'd heard. _What _did_ I hear? Maybe I should wait until I know about some concrete plans before I go blabbing my big mouth..._

Suddenly she shook her head. She shouldn't even be considering telling him in the first place. Azula would have her head for it... but then, there was always that stupid, girly feeling... _I should tell him. I should. _

Mai felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Should she be loyal to her friend, or should she tell Zuko -the guy that had always been nice, even when Azula wasn't; the guy that had never caused her any hurt or discomfort, that she secretly thought she owed because of all the things she'd done to him that she didn't believe he deserved- that his sister was going to doublecross him and abuse his loyalty?

Being loyal had never been Mai's cup of tea, but Mai also had to consider her own life. She valued it; it was the most dear thing to her right now. Guilt would crush her if she didn't tell him. Azula would crush her if she did. Oh how she hated being in dilemmas... "Ty Lee, can I talk to you about something?"

Ty Lee glanced at Zuko and giggled. "Of course, Mai."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Okay, um..." She wasn't used to talking to Ty Lee about this stuff. This was a new experience for her. "I have this friend."

"Right."

"Well, my friend overheard some really... significant information, and she wants to know what to do about it."

"I'd be happy to help," Ty Lee grinned. "Go on."

"She hears her friend saying that she's going to betray someone. Someone that my friend actually... kind of... maybe has feelings for. Maybe. But She can't both be loyal to her friend _and _help... this guy. So what should she do?"

Ty Lee's face reflected that she was thinking deeply. Mai rarely saw that face. "Um... well," she murmured, finally catching up with the conversation, "I think your friend should... tell this guy. Your friend's friend'll get mad, but if something bad could happen to him, he has the right to know, right?"

Mai nodded. "But Az- my _friend's_ friend has a really bad temper, and she'll get really mad if she finds out my friend... told this guy."

Ty Lee blew on a strand of hair that fell in front of her face. "Okay, let me get this straight. You overhead Azula telling somebody that she's going to betray Zuko, right?"

Mai nodded slowly.

"You should tell him, just make sure she doesn't find out." Ty Lee heard the words coming out, but didn't really know if she believed them. She wouldn't have done that. She was, admittedly, afraid of Azula. But she knew Mai wasn't.

"But if he confronts her about it-"

"You're smart. Zuko's smart. He'll figure something sensible out." She motioned toward him. He was talking to some important-looking official, probably about the governor's dinner plans. "Go tell him. I know he'll make up some clever way to get around her... deceit."

Mai stood up on shaky legs. "Okay... just go up to him and say it. Flat out. No harm done." Mai gulped. She wasn't afraid of Azula... but she didn't exactly _favor _being shot by lightning. It wasn't her desired method of death. But she really didn't want to die, anyway...

---

Zuko hadn't believed Mai at first when she'd told him. She even showed him where the room was so that he could actually visualize what had happened... but he didn't have to visualize anything. Azula was in there again, talking to some other Dai Li agent. She was telling him the exact same thing she'd told the one before.

Mai had watched Zuko's steps falter slightly. He cursed under his breath and mumbled something about how stupid he was for even thinking of believing her. Mai put her finger to his mouth, shushing him, and she pushed him out of the dark hallway into the main corridor.

"You almost got us both killed!" she whisper-scolded.

Zuko had to rush to keep up with her long, quick strides. "I know," he muttered in return. They made their way back to the courtyard, taking the long, complicated way to make sure Azula hadn't followed them.

"Mai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Mai stopped abruptly, causing Zuko to nearly trip. "It was... it was nothing." She turned her head to hide the blush rising in her cheeks.

"You know I have to go now, don't you?"

"I know."

Zuko smiled at her, just a little. "You know, you're not all that bad."

"You're not bad yourself," she replied.

"I guess I'll... see you around."

"See you around."

Mai watched him go, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. Her thoughts tripped over themselves, making her head ache... but Ty Lee was already bouncing over to her.

"You did the right thing, Mai," she said quietly.

Mai nodded, not really sure if she had or not, but one thing seemed certain- her chances with the prince had just gone way up. She chuckled just a little at the thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: Okay, I don't know all of Azula's betrayal plans, but it had something to do with two Dai Li agents. It just had to be that way. I know Ty Lee's probably going to go back and blab her mouth to Azula sometime later just because she's not good at keeping secrets, but I'll leave that up to your imaginations. Review, please!**


End file.
